Super Luigi Galaxy
To Bad, Luigi Time! - game's official catchphrase It's here! A Wii U galaxy game where Luigi is the main character! It all starts when Luigi gets a letter in the mail. It's from his girlfriend, Princess Daisy. Luigi opens up the letter a reads: Dear Luigi, It's me, Daisy. It's my birthday today and I would love it if my boyfriend came dancing with me at the castle! I've prepared a cake and I need your help setting up the other decorations. Can you be at my castle at 11:00 today? Thank you. Love from my heart to yours, Princess Daisy. Hearts form in Luigi's eyes. Dancing? With Daisy? Best thing ever! Luigi runs all the way to Daisy's castle, hoping he could get the courage to actually tell Daisy his true feelings, how much he loved her. When Luigi is very close to Daisy's castle, he sees something fall out the sky. He catches it in his cap. It is a green, sparkly luma, this one with pretty blue eyes. The Luma is thankful for Luigi, and says his name is Greeny. The hyper active Luma then follows Luigi all the way to Daisy's castle. But when Luigi looks up, he gets an unpleasant surprise. The castle is in ruins. A fleet of airships circle the castle. Daisy is on one of them. Daisy calls for Luigi and Luigi is desperate to save her. Before he can run to the fleet, it blasts a cannonball at Luigi. Actually, it blasts with a huge explosion, that blasts Luigi and Greeny to outer space. Luigi is knocked out cold, but Greeny revives him. Greeny takes Luigi to his home, Luma Island. Luigi meets yoshis and lumas there, who say the airships have attacked their home as well. You soon find out Bowser is not the one behind this. Tatanga is. Luigi can explore the island at this point and collect coins and crystals. When you are ready to move on, talk to a large yoshi named Willy. He is much larger than the others and is violet with a golden shell. He watches over the other Lumas and yoshis, and Greeny calls him Papa. Willy will tell you about the island and how he want's to help you reunite with your special one. So he summons a star to blast you to different galaxies. Luma Island is in the center of the universe, so you can go anywhere. Greeny gives Luigi the ability to shake. After the first world boss, you meet Reddy. This sparkly red luma is Greeny's brother. He allows you to throw fire whenever you want. You can switch between Greeny and Reddy whenever you want. Just press a button to swap. I'll rundown the worlds. * Bumpsy Plains Galaxy * Koopa Kingdom Galaxy * Yoshi Sands Galaxy * Insect Hills Galaxy *Luma Light Galaxy * Pikmin Planet Galaxy. * Tatanga's Bomb Factory * Storm Reactor Galaxy * Feathers Flight Galaxy * Stone Heights Galaxy * 2D Galaxy * Goomba Jungle Galaxy * Techno Galaxy * Tatanga Jr's Warfare World * Creepy Happenings Galaxy * Water Works Galaxy * Shark Bites Galaxy * Sugar Snack Galaxy * Dr. Mario Galaxy * Rising Sun Galaxy * Tatanga's Cyborg Showdown * Circus Fun-Time Galaxy * Speedy Spin Galaxy * Mine Monster Galaxy * Delfino Galaxy * Gold Goblet Galaxy * Flame Frolic Galaxy * Tatanga Jr's Heavy Metal Castle * Roll Over Galaxy * Flamesicle Galaxy * Honey Cove Galaxy * Sea Splash Galaxy * Time Tick-Tock Galaxy * Ghost Pyramids * Tatanga's Flying Saucer Feud * Fly High Galaxy * Monster Mayhem Galaxy * Luigi's Mansion Galaxy * Panel Panic Galaxy * Mix-Match Galaxy * Number Nonsense Galaxy * Retro Galaxy * Tatanga Jr's Bullet Bill Empire * Tatanga's Energy Hold Once all the levels are completed, Daisy is saved. The last Grand Star appears. Luigi and Daisy, hand in hand, hold onto the star and fly back to Luma Island. Once they get back safely, they meet Willy and Rosalina. Rosalina thanks Luigi for saving the universe and is happy to see he is with his special one. Luigi and Daisy both blush when Rosalina says special one. After a heart warming goodbye, Willy use the blasting star once more to shoot Luigi and Daisy back to Earth safe and sound. It is night when they arrive. They land on a hill top and stare up at the beautiful stars. Then they happily dance atop the hill, concluding the story. Now that the story is explained, lets talk about features. For the first time, player 2 can be a fully playable character, and this ain't a toad. Nabbit is officially player 2. Nabbit can shake and throw fire like Luigi and can do anything Luigi can do. He does not accept power-ups. He has a secret ending if you beat the game with him. If you beat the game with Luigi and Nabbit, Daisy will travel to Luma Island with the 2 of them, but only Luigi and Daisy will go back to Earth. Nabbit will stay because he really was a luma in disguise the whole time. He is called Rosalina's Helper. Yoshis and Baby Yoshis are in too! Power-ups: Bee Mushroom Boo Mushroom Rainbow Star Koopa Shell Pow Flower Block Mushroom Dig Pepper Yoshi Speed Pepper [ Yoshi ] Angel Wings Yoshi That's all for this game, but check out all the links to learn even more about this out of world game! Category:Video Games Category:Super Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Luigi Category:Mario Category:Games